


Небольшая ошибка

by Zerinten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Humor, Zombie Dean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>При воскрешении Дина в какой-то момент что-то явно пошло не так...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небольшая ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках WTF-2016 для команды WTF SPN Oldschool 2016.

Сложно сказать, в какой именно момент что-то пошло не по плану.

Быть может, ошибку допустил Кастиель — все же, не каждый день приходится из Ада тащить сломленного Праведника. Возможно, с Дином Винчестером изначально было что-то не так. Теперь уже и не скажешь. Но что было известно наверняка — так это то, что к жизни вернулся не совсем Дин. Нет, это все еще был он. Но... как бы... немного другой.

Дин все так же любил фаст-фуд и пироги с черникой. По-прежнему засматривался на девушек, не пропуская практически ни одной юбки. И, конечно, Дин готов был любого порвать даже за косые взгляды в сторону младшего брата — с этим тоже все осталось без изменений. Дин жил и явно был доволен жизнью.

Но иногда... иногда природа все-таки брала свое. И тогда Дин шел на охоту. Один, без Сэма.

Охотиться Дин предпочитал на демонов. Вообще-то, он не брезговал и оборотнями. А также, ведьмами и колдунами. Но демоны... о, они были у него на особом счету. Так сказать, удовольствие и для души, и для тела. Дин никогда не убивал их сразу: сперва вырубал, затем запирал в противодемонской ловушке. А уж потом проламывал череп — так, чтобы осколки кости не попадали внутрь. При необходимости Дин еще дополнительно расширял рану. Истерящий, предчувствующий окончательную смерть демон был словно пикантная приправа к основному блюду... сродни черному перцу. Дин лазил в расколотую голову прямо руками, как в банку с джемом. Причмокивал, наслаждаясь вкусом. Облизывал пальцы. А под конец обычно доламывал череп и языком снимал со стенок остатки.

У Дина Винчестера была цель: спасать людей от сверхъестественных тварей.

У Дина Винчестера была еще одна цель:

— Мозгииииии!


End file.
